This invention relates generally to a quick release strap system in which quick release buckles have quick connect swivel connectors for cords and the like associated therewith.
Side release buckles and strap systems which are particularly adapted for buckling and releasably joining two ends of a flat belt or the like and includes means for adjusting the length of the belt are well known in the art. See Canadian Patent 1,064,226 and Canadian Patent 1,093,285 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,835, and 4,150,464. In these prior art buckle arrangements, belt end termination members of various kinds for adjusting the length of the belt looped through the slide member are provided along with clasp members for securing the belt in an adjusted position. They do not accept cords or round straps.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap system in which quick release buckles are coupled with swivel coupling elements to round cords in a flexible and versatile cord strap system.
The cord attachment according to the invention incorporates the convenience of side release buckles currently used in combination with nylon webbing with a cord (shock cord, polyurethane, monofilament, nylon rope, etc.) to be used as an interchangeable alternative or substitute for nylon webbing applications and incorporate the use of side release buckles. Advantages of the present quick release buckle and cord and the swivel means incorporated with the unit which prevents cord twisting problems (for example, it can be used with jump ropes, dog leashes, surf leashes and the like). The invention eliminates the extra time and effort required to "hook" and "unhook" a hook. In an emergency situation this extra time and effort could prove costly.
The invention is preferably made of molded plastic parts which are easily assembled requiring no tools for assembly. It allows for quick interchange for different types, sizes and lengths of cord and provides a means by which the ends of different cords or the same cord can be quickly connected or disconnected. Straps incorporating the present invention can be used in tie-down applications and the invention provides cosmetic and design advantages over nylon webbing currently used in side release buckle applications.